Problem: $\dfrac{7}{5} - \dfrac{6}{2} = {?}$
$ = {\dfrac{7 \times 2}{5 \times 2}} - {\dfrac{6 \times 5}{2 \times 5}} $ $ = {\dfrac{14}{10}} - {\dfrac{30}{10}} $ $ = \dfrac{{14} - {30}}{10} $ $ = -\dfrac{16}{10}$